nancydrewpcfandomcom-20200214-history
Danger on Deception Island
Danger on Deception Island is the 9th installment of the Nancy Drew PC game series. Plot George's friend, Katie Firestone, invites you as Nancy to Deception Island for a whale-watching excursion, the sleuth arrives to find Katie's tour boat heavily vandalized. A threatening note warns Katie to "stop meddling." Apparently, Snake Horse Harbor is divided over an orphaned Orca whale that recently appeared in the channel and has apparently decided to stay. What was a simple vandalism case begins to unfold into something more mysterious and sinister. Can Nancy find the culprit, or will she be too late to "Save the Whales?" Characters Andy Jason : A rival whale watching tour owner, Andy obviously would like to keep the orca near to bring more business. However, when Katie's boat is damaged, it's curious that he should be the only tour operator left in the area... Holt Scotto : Holt is an influential veteran fisherman who would like nothing more than to get rid of the orca that is eating the fish in his waters and causing the fishing ships to detour around the harbor. Could he be the one sabotaging the Snake Horse Harbor to intimidate the orca supporters? Jenna Deblin : The owner of the local coffee shop, Jenna, is a very adamant conversationalist who believes the orca should be rejoined with its pod immediately and by any means possible. Does 'any means possible' include damaging boats and leaving threats? Katie Firestone : Katie is a marine biologist who owns a whale watching tour and is able to take scientists and tourists up closer to the orca with her permit. Her studies theorize that the whale is sick, and she thinks it should go to the aquarium for further research. Did her unpopular opinions land her in hot water? Cast Lani Minella as Nancy Drew Alisa Murray as Bess Marvin Jena Cane as George Fayne Wayne Rawley as Frank Hardy Rob Jones as Joe Hardy Shelley McIntyre as Katie Firestone Amy Augustine as Jenna Deblin Jonah von Spreecken as Andy Jason and Casey Porterfield Richard Stein as Holt Scotto Julie Rawley as Wood Expert Shannon Kipp as Hilda Swenson Second Chances *Fail to put on a helmet when biking *Eat a sandwich with rotten and/or inedible ingredients *Give Katie a sandwich with rotten and/or inedible ingredients *Give Holt a female dungeness crab twice *Slip on the rocks at the secret beach *Fail to dodge falling lighthouse chunks *Fail to wear a life jacket *Paddle the kayak past the buoys *Crash the kayak into rocks *Getting caught by one of the culprit'shenchmen while on the boat *Failing to hide when Katie tells you to *Hiding for too long when Katie tells you to *Failing to throw the scuba tank towards the orca Awards Magellan Award For going everywhere and seeing everything I Got My Money's Worth Award For obtaining the highest scores possible on all games and quizzes Tenacity Award For spending more than 25 hours on the case Kayak Master Award For using the kayak a lot Game Master Award For playing games you have already won Gourmet Chef Award For making good sandwiches Cruel Chef Award For making bad sandwiches Open to Suggestions Award For seeing nothing wrong with asking others for hints By the Book Award For avoiding getting too many points in one category Puzzle Master Award In recognition of solving the puzzles using the fewest attempts Orienteering Expert Award In recognition of using the GPS to navigate difficult passageways Face to Face Award In recognition of relentlessly interviewing all suspects Phone to Face Award In recognition of preferring to sleuth by phone Aracari Award In recognition of finding the Easter eggs Nine Lives Award In recognition of taking lots of (second) chances Avid Reader Award In recognition of reading everything you can get your hands on! Easter Eggs *Clicking on the fish from the beach 30 times will result in a surprise. *When making a sandcastle on the secret beach, you can move your mouse over the upper right hand corner until your magnifying glass turns red. Once it turns red, click. You can then go the the Danger on Deception Island program folder and find a picture titled "sandcastle.bmp." This is a picture of your sandcastle. *When exploring the tunnels, opening and closing the hardware store door seven times will result in a surprise. Trivia *Deception Island is the name of a real island, found among the other South Shetland Islands. The Deception Island depicted in the game is fictional and is located among the San Juan Islands. *Snake Horse Harbor, the setting for this game, may have to do with the Chinese symbols and animals in Message in a Haunted Mansion. The animals in that game (in order) had the snake followed by the horse. *The calendar (which doesn't say the month) on Katie's boat has a picture of two dogs from Ghost Dogs of Moon Lake. *When you're clamming, sometimes Nancy will find a dog bone that says "Malone's Bones," a reference to Ghost Dogs of Moon Lake. *When you get in an accident, like when you ride your bike without putting the helmet on or going past the channel markers while kayaking, the newspaper appears, saying "Deception Siland" instead of "Deception Island." *Sometimes when you put a crab back, after putting it in your basket (when you are collecting a male crab for Holt near the beginning), Nancy will say "Allez bye-bye!" Jacques Brunais from Treasure in the Royal Tower as well as LouLou, the pet bird in Curse of Blackmoor Manor, have been known to use this phrase. It is also said by Heater McKay in the later game, Danger By Design. *The minke whale sound effects you hear in Whale World were provided by Oliver Sykes, lead vocalist of the metal band Bring Me The Horizon. Additional vocals for the killer whale display were provided by Gerard Way. *When there is a crab in your basket and you click to release it, Nancy sometimes says "Fight the Power, little one." "Fight the Power" was the signature catchphrase of Nicholas Falcone in The Final Scene. External Links http://www.herinteractive.com/Mystery_Games/Nancy_Drew/Danger_on_Deception_Island/pc http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nancy_Drew:_Danger_on_Deception_Island http://www.nancydrewmania.com/index2.htm References Category:Games